Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever
Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever is a 2002 American animated comedy-adventure film produced by Geo LTD. Animation and distributed by Buena Vista Pictures, based on the ''Geo'' series. It was directed by Geo G. and Steve Samono, and produced by Adam Stephenson Miller. The 23rd Geo LTD. feature film, Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever is the first film based on the Geo series, since Geo's Funny Book Stories in 1973. The film centers on Geo and Reo, who embark on a quest to save Claire from Gree and his evil balloons. The film has been in development since 1996, originally planned to be released in 2000 under the codename Geo 2000. In addition, one of the film's working titles are The Adventure of Geo and Reo. Then later in 1999, Geo LTD. announced that the film would be retitled Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever with a 2002 release. The film, along with Lollos, marks the first time that Geo LTD. has released two feature films in the same year. The film premiered on August 9, 2002 in Australia, and was theatrically released in the United States on September 13, 2002, and received critical acclaim and was released onto home media on October 15, 2003. The film was a box office success, gaining $357 million worldwide. The film was also a critical success by both fans and critics, with most critics praising its storyline and humor. Plot TBA Cast : See also: List of Geo characters '' *Billy West as Geo *Jason Marsden as Reo *Tara Strong as Claire and Neo *Carlos Alazraqui as Gree *Tom Kenny as Dr. One Eye *Dee Bradley Baker as Bob and Ralph ''More coming soon! Production Development Geo LTD. announced on May 14, 1996, that another film based on the Geo series, codenamed Geo 2000, was in development for a 2000 release. More coming soon! Animation At the time of the film's development, Geo said that the animation would be reminiscent of his animated series, to which the films animation was produced by Wang Film Productions in Taiwan. The animation was lead Vincent Liu (overseas art director) Bunis Young (overseas animation director) Alice Hou (lead animation director) and Fang Ding (overseas supervisor). Casting TBA Editing TBA Music TBA Release Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever was released into theaters on September 13, 2002, its yellow-carpet world premiere was at Event Cinemas in Bondi Junction, New South Wales, Australia on August 9, 2002. The film was accompanied by the Billy Blob short The Blob and the Cookie for its theatrical and home media releases. Marketing A teaser trailer was released on January 16, 2002, and the theatrical trailer for the film was released on May 21, 2002. Home media Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever was released on DVD and VHS by Geo LTD. Home Entertainment on May 15, 2003. The film was later released on Blu-ray by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on June 28, 2011. The film was re-released on Blu-ray again by Universal on May 12, 2015. Reception Box office On it's opening weekend, the film grossed $64,631,943 being released in 4,375 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Barbershop. On it's second weekend, it remained in it's #2 spot for the weekend, grossing $36,934,538. The film grossed $843,983,900 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Critical reception The film gained critical acclaim from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave this film a rating of 84%. Richard Corliss of TIME, gave the film a positive review, calling it "The Year's Funniest Movie". New York Daily News, gave the film 4 out of 4 stars, saying "Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever is fantastic and funny for all ages". Accolades Video game A video game was released before the film's release in the United States. It was developer by A2M and published by Geo LTD. Interactive and THQ. Reboot A long-awaited CGI-animated reboot, simply titled Geo, was released on October 4, 2013. It was directed by Geo G. and Tim Miller, and written by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler. It features the voices of James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden and Dakota Fanning. References Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2002 Category:Animated films Category:Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever Category:Geo (series) Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Films directed by Steve Samono Category:Geo LTD. films